


Primavera

by blacksmasu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, blamasu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: La primavera llega. Pequeñas flores nacen y con eso, más motivación para seguir y sentimientos que jamás pensaron experimentar.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 6





	Primavera

Golpes, puñetazos, patadas y todo tipo de ataques volaban de un lado a otro, inmersos en un entrenamiento el cual parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

Tanto Zamasu como Black, después de tantas cosas que sucedieron en las batallas contra Trunks, Goku y Vegeta, habían decidido al menos entrenar ese día, para que ninguna cosa en su plan resultara mal; en el plan cero humanos no podían permitirse ninguna falla.

No se daban cuenta por las muchas ciudades siendo tapadas por una espesa nube de color oscuro, ni por las ruinas, pero la primavera estaba comenzando en la zona norte del lugar, y con eso, las bajas temperaturas subían de a poco. Esto, al menos Black, lo agradecía.

El saiyan dio un respiro y se sentó en el pasto. Los dos dioses se habían ido a entrenar a un lugar lejos de la cabaña, de la ciudad del oeste, de todo lo que tuviese que ver con mortales. Suspiró, su cuerpo, respiración y sudor daban a entender lo cansado que se encontraba.

ㅡ¿De verdad te cansaste?ㅡ Preguntó su compañero, tomando asiento al lado de Black mientras se sacaba la parte de arriba de su traje de aprendiz de kaio, quedando con el suéter morado y el uniforme colgando en su cintura.

ㅡLlevamos entrenando... horas desde que despertamos, y eso fue cuando el sol terminaba de salir. Supongo que es normal. Después de todo, no tengo un cuerpo inmortal como tú.ㅡ Respondió, sonriendo. Zamasu solo asintió.

Luego de eso, el silencio se apoderó de los dos, solo sus pesadas respiraciones eran escuchadas. Aún así no se les hizo para nada incómodo; han pasado tanto tiempo juntos que ya se habían acostumbrado a la compañía del otro, estuviesen o no hablando de lo que sea, o al contrario, no hablaran nada. Quizás al principio tuvieron algunas diferencias al ser de épocas distintas, pero con el tiempo, conversaciones y los ratos juntos los hicieron entenderse de la mejor manera, después de todo, tenían el mismo corazón e ideales.

Zamasu levantó un poco la vista y se percató de algo, pequeñas florecillas de color rosado se asomaban en los grandes árboles que los rodeaban. La tonalidad de ellas, de alguna forma, lograron captar toda su atención, distrayéndolo de todo. Se quedó un rato observandolas sin que Black se diese cuenta. Él, por su parte, solo pensaba en pelear y acabar con los mortales.

El kaio se puso de pie y quiso explorar más aquel bosque, admirando con determinación cada cosa que estuviese ahí. "La tierra de verdad es hermosa" pensó, estaba muy maravillado.

El saiyan oscuro salió de sus pensamientos al percatarse de que Zamasu ya no se encontraba a su lado, lo buscó con su vista y lo vio caminando, con sus manos atrás, hacia más adentro del bosque.

ㅡ¿A dónde vas, Zamasu?ㅡ preguntó alzando la voz, para que fuese audible.

ㅡA explorar.ㅡ Black arqueó una ceja, Zamasu no era mucho de hacer esas cosas. Solo para no perderle de vista, lo siguió.

Black caminaba por detrás de Zamasu, mientras éste iba observando cada detalle de ese bosque. Entre tanto más avanzaba, más flores de tono rosado iban apareciendo, lo que de alguna forma le causaba tranquilidad al ex aprendiz de supremo kaio. "Nunca pensé que iba a ver algo tan bonito como estas flores, la tierra algunas veces llega a ser tan maravillosa con pequeñas cosas como estas". El saiyan se percataba de como su compañero iba mirando a su alrededor, por lo que hacía lo mismo y, quizás, también le parecía bello.

Después de caminar por bastante rato, los dos llegaron a parar a un lugar que quizás nunca imaginaron pisar, un lugar que a Zamasu maravillaba y a Black impresionaba, un lugar repleto de árboles con esas flores brotando de sus ramas y algunos pétalos cayendo de ellas, creando una escena con un deleite visual impresionante. Posiblemente, lo más lindo que los dos habían tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. Los ojos del kaioshin reflejaban una pizca de felicidad, y Black se daba cuenta de eso.

ㅡ¿Qué es este lugar?ㅡ Black no podía dejar de mirar lo lindo que era ver pétalos esparcidos por todo el sitio.

ㅡPor lo que sé, son flores de cerezo. Aparecen en la primavera y es, sinceramente, lo más maravilloso que he visto. El color, su forma, todo.ㅡ Se notaba por el tono de voz de Zamasu que de verdad le encantaba el lugar. ㅡDe alguna forma, creo que me recuerdan a ti.

ㅡ¿Qué?

ㅡPor el color, Black. Me recuerda a esa transformación que adquiriste hace poco.

ㅡAh, te refieres al súper saiyajin rosé. En ese caso...ㅡ Black caminó hacia adelante, decidido a hacerlo. 

Volteó a mirar hacia Zamasu, quien veía atentamente lo que su compañero hacía, y comenzó a aumentar su ki. El color de su cabello pasó a ser de negro a rosado, mientras se movía al compás del poco viento que corría en la zona y levantaba algunos pétalos. 

ㅡ¿De verdad se parecen?

ㅡMucho.ㅡ Zamasu se dirigió hacia Black y acarició su cabello. ㅡSi esta transformación me encantaba, ahora me encanta más viéndola con este hermoso paisaje.

Los ojos ahora grises de Black chocaron con los de Zamasu, y con eso lograron entender todo. 

Entre los dos, definitivamente, existía un lazo tan fuerte que ni el mismo dios de todo podría romper. Entre los dos se entendían, cuidaban el uno del otro y, quizás, eran víctimas de los sentimientos que los mortales experimentaban. Después de todo, podía decirse que eran almas gemelas al tener el mismo corazón, el mismo pensamiento, el mismo ideal... el mismo apego hacia el otro. Miraron juntos el paisaje y, sin darse cuenta, un brazo de Black rodeaba la cintura de Zamasu.

ㅡLa tierra definitivamente es un lugar muy lindo, muy maravilloso, sin embargo, los mortales con sus tantas idioteces terminan por acabar con su belleza. Esto por ejemplo, es de las cosas más lindas que hay aquí.ㅡ Zamasu después de tanto se sentía tranquilo.

ㅡEs por eso que debemos acabar con la existencia de ellos, para conservar cosas como estas. Estoy seguro de que si hubiesen descubierto este lugar, ya lo habrían destruido.ㅡ Declaró el saiyan ㅡDebemos concretar nuestro plan para salvar este tipo de cosas que la tierra posee.

ㅡVamos por buen camino al querer borrar su existencia.

ㅡ¿Qué te parece que si después de acabar con los mortales nos quedamos a vivir en este planeta? Podríamos ver este tipo de escenas cuando queramos.

ㅡMe parece una muy buena idea.ㅡ Zamasu apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Black, una acción que apreció bastante.

Siguieron por un rato mirando a los pétalos color rosa volar, caer de los árboles, adornar el paisaje. La primavera había comenzado, y con eso, nació otra razón más para que los dos dioses siguieran con su plan, mientras que, sin saberlo, se dejaban guiar por las sensaciones que experimentaban el uno por el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> 30/03/2019
> 
> ¡mi primer fanfic blamasu en condiciones! aún recuerdo cuando lo escribía, era temporada de flores de cerezo en Japón y había visto dos fanarts de Black entre estas flores, y eso me inspiró. aaahh, me trae lindos recuerdos. ♡


End file.
